Within the cable television industry, RG6 and RG59 cable are the most prevalent standard. Common RG6 and RG59 cable has a central conductor, a dielectric insulator with a single aluminum foil cover, one layer of braided shield surrounding the foil covered dielectric insulator, and a plastic insulating jacket covering the braided shield.
In addition to common RG6 and RG59 cable, so called “tri-shield” and “quad-shield” versions are also increasingly widely used. Tri-shield cable has a second layer of foil which covers the braided shield. Quad-shield cable has both a second layer of foil and a second layer of braided shield over the second layer of foil.
As a result of the additional shielding layers, tri-shield and quad-shield RG6 and RG59 cables have overall thicknesses or diameters greater than that of common RG6 and RG59 cable. The standard diameter of common RG6 cable, for example, is 0.272 inches. For tri-shield RG6 cable the standard diameter is 0.278 inches. For quad-shield RG6 cable the standard diameter is 0.293 inches.
Further, various types of connectors such as F connectors, BNC connectors, and RCA connectors have been developed for use with RG6, RG59, and other types of coaxial cables. A technician commonly attaches a large number of connectors while in the field. Thus, connectors that permit quick, easy and reliable installation are sought by technicians and their employers.